destrialarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Brute
Brutes revel in battle rage. Their heightened adrenaline allows them to strengthen their blows and plow through common barriers. Category:Study Health Boost This feat allows the character to ignore minor wounds and continue fighting longer then he/she usually should. This feat provides twenty additional hit points, plus five per five levels up to level thirty. These points are the first points lost before damage reaches the character’s regular hit points. Any points remaining will dissipate when the character begins to Recuperate. These additional hit points do not change the character's maximum hit points so they cannot be regained through a healing effect and are not included when calculating the points returned for a "Heal Half" effect. This bonus cannot be stacked with any other health bonus. If a second bonus is placed on the character, the higher of the two bonuses will remain and the lesser will be dispelled. This bonus can be removed by a "Disrupt Bonus" effect. Captivate This feat allows a character to draw the attention of a creature and force the target to attack only the character until one of them is dropped. The character must call the tagline "Captivate" as the feat is delivered. At that point the target must direct all his/her attacks at the character until one of the two is dropped to unconscious, dying, or dead status. The creature is not frenzied or otherwise mentally incapacitated but rather exclusively focused on the character. If the character hides, teleports or otherwise leaves the sight of the target, the effect will be dispelled. The target may still choose to run away from combat but may not attack any other creatures unless he/she is removed far enough from combat to be out of sight and dispel the effect. A Captivate can be removed with a "Cure Mental" or "Cure All" effect. Spell Delivery As a spell, this feat will affect any target even if the packet is caught on a weapon or shield. It can be physically dodged or diffused by any Evade, Negate or Shield effect that can target a Spell, a Mental ability, or Any ability. Ranged Delivery As a ranged attack, this feat can be physically dodged or diffused by any Evade, Negate or Shield effect that can target a Ranged Attack, a Mental ability, or Any ability. Melee Delivery As a melee attack, this feat can be physically dodged or diffused by any Evade, Negate or Shield effect that can target a Melee Attack, a Mental ability, or Any ability. Strength Boost This feat allows a character to increase his/her strength by four additional points. Strength increases damage in both hands with any weapon and can be used in other strength contests. A character with six points of strength may break Snares, a character with eight points of strength may break Gags, and a character with ten points may break Binds. These effects take six, eight, or ten seconds, respectively, to break and the character must perform the verbal count “Breaking one, Breaking two, Breaking three...” Certain items may also be broken depending on their material. You may find that information HERE. This bonus cannot be stacked with any other Strength Bonus effect but does stack with permanent strength points from the Strength Skill. If a second strength bonus is placed on the character, the higher of the two bonuses will remain and the lesser will be dispelled. The bonus will last until the target reaches dying or dead status or until the target begins to Recuperate. It can also be dispelled by the "Disrupt Bonus" effect. Disrupt This feat allows a character to make a single attack that will end any ongoing feat requiring concentration and prevent the target from activating any other feat for ten seconds. The tagline “Disrupt” must be called as the feat is delivered. Affected feats include those with the "Transform," "Hide" or "Invisibility" taglines or any feat with a "Concentration" or "Performance" duration. If the attack is unsuccessful, the feat is still spent but has no effect. If the target reaches dying or dead status the effect will dissipate. Spell Delivery As a spell, this feat will affect any target even if the packet is caught on a weapon or shield. It can be physically dodged or diffused by any Evade, Negate or Shield effect that can target a Spell, a Disrupt ability, or Any ability. Ranged Delivery As a ranged attack, this feat can be physically dodged or diffused by any Evade, Negate or Shield effect that can target a Ranged Attack, a Disrupt ability, or Any ability. Melee Delivery As a melee attack, this feat can be physically dodged or diffused by any Evade, Negate or Shield effect that can target a Melee Attack, a Disrupt ability, or Any ability. Weapon Bonus This feat allows a character to increase his/her damage by five additional points, plus one per five levels up to level thirty. The bonus applies to any weapon and if a character is using two weapons, the feat increases damage in both hands. This bonus cannot be stacked with any other Weapon Bonus effect but it does stack with Weapon Aptitudes, Tagline Bonuses, Damage Bonuses and Strength Bonuses. If a second weapon bonus is placed on the character, the higher of the two bonuses will remain and the lesser will be dispelled. The bonus will last until the target reaches dying or dead status or until the target begins to Recuperate. This effect can be dispelled by the "Disrupt Bonus" effect.